Because I Love You
by Chocolatesaregood
Summary: Himeko forgot about Kaimei High, about Sket Dan and about Bossun. After all they've been trough, what's gonna happen now? Sequel of Forced. I suggest you read it first before reading this one. :3 anyway summary sucks story's better
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKET DANCE**_

**_Hey guys~! Skye is back! The long awaited sequel of Forced is here! I am personally proud of Forced, it being my first completed story and all. Anyway, thank you for all you loyal readers! Luv u! So the poll is closed. Himeko is-spoiler alert!-nah. You'll find out soon anyway. And this chappy has a pov change. So here ya go~!_**

* * *

**_Because I Love You, sequel of Forced_**

"Who are you?" The young blonde asked the young boy. Her bed of white sheets was messy. It was as if no one ever cleaned it. The boy widened his eyes in shock as weird desperate noises came out of his mouth.

The girl tilted her head innocently as she tried to figure out what Bossun was saying. It was hard, since all he said was "Huh...? Umh... Wha-? Hr..."

"I'm Bossun." The words finally made it's way out of his mouth. Bossun tried to search for any hint on Himeko's eyes for her to be lying but found none. "Don't you remember me?" He whispered. The clock's ticking seemed to be very loud for the two teens as they both tried to figure out was going on.

"I... Don't remember anything." Himeko informed. She shut her eyes and held her head, trying to remember. She let out a big yell before the doctor said "Now, now, don't push yourself, young lady. Go back to bed." The doctor said.

Himeko laid down at the not-so comfortable bed and without thinking about the "stranger", she slept soundlessly. Bossun walked put of the room and punched the wall beside him. "Damn it."

* * *

"Damn it!" Bossun stared at the view in front of him. It was a nice hospital by the mountains. The air was cool, unlike in the cities. He got tricked by his admirer's friend, saw the love of his life nearly died and when they already confessed she forgot all about it. What was wrong with his luck?

Switch somehow already knew all about it and was on his way there, but Bossun couldn't care less. He ran his fingers smoothly trough his hair and sighed.

"Yo." came Switch's robot voice. Bossun didn't bother to turn around, knowing it was Switch. He didn't even answer. He just wanted to be alone. "Go away." He barked.

"Well, I passed the doctor on the way here. He has some... Very interesting news." Switch informed. Bossun rolled his eyes. If Himeko couldn't remember him, anything'd be pointless. "Shut up. Nothing is interesting. Not if she can't remember anything." Bossun huffed.

"Well actually, then, this one is interesting." Switch silently smirked. Bossun's didn't remove from his place. "Himeko remembered who she is." Switch typed slowly. Bossun's eyes widened and he quickly turned around. "Well then, what are you waiting for?! Let's go!" Bossun said as he ran towards the hospital.

"No, you idiot!" Switch stayed at his place. Bossun stopped running, the smile still visible. "What do you mean? Let's meet her! Let's... Let's meet her!" presisted Bossun. He was still smiling even though he knew exactly what was going on. He didn't wanna accept fate. So he presisted. And presisted. And presisted. But Switch knew exactly how much hurt that smile contained.

"Bossun..." Switch started. He didn't exactly know what to do. He was furious, and sad at the same time.

"Himeko forgot about Sket Dance."

His voice kept ringing on Bossun's ear. "Switch, you idiot! That... That can't be true! Himeko will... Himeko will never forget about Sket Dance!"

"Well, you were never one that believes the truth."

"I-It's not true.." Bossun started slowly. "IT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE, I TELL YOU! AND I'LL PROVE IT!" Without waiting for a respond, Bossun ran to Himeko's room. He didn't open the door, though. He listened to her soft breathings and decided it was OK for him to enter.

* * *

**BOSSUN'S POV**

"Hello." I entered and gladly breathed when I saw Himeko's calm sleeping face. I saw her bed and a million flashbacks entered my mind. About Masked Man, Saaya and of course Himeko. Saaya. What would I do to her? Just go and break up? I know it would hurt her, and I don't want to hurt my friends.

Himeko slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the room she was in. She looked a little confused at first, but then her eyes widened and she suddenly paused. I smiled a little too wide and grabbed her hand. "Himeko! Y-you're awake!"

...

...

"The hell-?! Go away, you little guy who knows nothing!"

"D-don't you remember? It's me, Bossun! I'm your friend!"

"Go away! Someone like you? My friend? Don't make me laugh!"

Himeko...

**_"D-Do you like poppman?" _**

**_"Shaddup." _**

**_"Stop staring, dumbass!" _**

Himeko...

**_"You little red horned catterpiller!" _**

Don't tell me you don't remember.

**_"No way! I wanna come too!" _**

Don't. After all we've been trough.

**_"Thank you." _**

**_"I always... loved you, you know... Always." _**

**_"Bossun... Be happy with Saaya." _**

"No! Remember me! I'm Bossun! Bossun, remember? I'm Bossun!" I persisted as tears fell slowly without me allowing. Bullshit. Himeko forgetting me is complete bullshit.

"The fuck-?! Shut up! I don't need any friends, and definitley not someone like you!" Himeko flinched. Her eyes wasn't angry though. It was... Empty. Like how it was the first time we met. But it's different now. I know her, she knew me. I love her, she loved me. But she forgot about it all. The laugh, smiles and tears we shared. She forgot all of it. Now, I'm just some stranger to her.

* * *

_**So how was it? I hope it's good enough, for a prolouge. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Skye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKET DANCE! IF I DO, BOSSUN WOULDN'T BE SUCH A BUG AT THE END OF THE MANGA! Oops, spoiler! Hehe~ **_

* * *

Because I Love You

"Ne, Onii-chan, why aren't you at the hospital?" Rumi asked her brother. The tired teen was at the sofa, down on the dumps. Ever since Himeko got into the hospital, Bossun would leave at early and go home late. Sometimes, he even stays att he hospital. But he didn't go there that day, and Rin wanted to know why. "Hmm... Uh... What? Yeah."

Bossun seemed to be in deep thought. It wasn't like him to be like that. He was usually cheerful and happy and well, annoyed. So Rin decided to test him. She changed the TV channel to their mom's fav soap opera. Bossun didn't say a word nor react. "Wow, you really are off." Rumi decided.

"So, uh... Himeko still hasn't wake up?" Rumi asked awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. As soon as she said it, Rumi immediatly had a feeling she said something she shouldn't have. Bossun looked as if he was stormed by a thnder. His eyes widened, as if remembering a bad memory. Then he suddenly glared at poor Rumi who didn't understand a thing.

"Urusai!" Bossun shrieked. His bangs were covering his eyes, so Rumi couldn't see them. The poor little kid looked at him in horror. It was the first time Bossun yelled like that, at Rumi at least. "Urusai!" Bossun repeated. "Urusai, urusai, urusai!"

"O-Onii-chan...?" Rumi started. Her voice sounded distant, and it was clear that she was breaking. "Rumi, just... Shut up, okay?" Bossun frowned as he walked upstairs. To his room, probably. Rumi watched as her brother's figure disappeared somewhere.

Thinking quick, she grabbed her phone and messaged Switch. **_Uh, what happened to my bro?_**, she texted.

In a few seconds, Switch replied, explaining everything.

Rumi sighed and looked at the stairs her brother walked over just a few minutes ago. Rumi decided to visit Himeko. She was gonna leave without Bossun, but quickly rethink her actions. Changing her mind, she ran trough the stairs. "Onii-chan! Wanna go to the hospital?" She asked as she knocked her brother's door loudly.

It was silent for a few minutes (which seemed like FOREVER for Rumi). Rumi decided to go downstairs and just leave Bossun with his thoughts. But as she turned to leave, Bossun's cracking voice reached her. "No."

* * *

"And that's it. Can you believe him, Switch?!" Rumi huffed in annoyence as she crossed her arms across her chest. Rumi and Switch were in front of Himeko's room. Himeko was having her daily check-up with the doctor and apparently, visitors weren't allowed to see. "I wouldn't blame him."

"Huh?"

"He barely escaped death, his love confessed to him then forgot about it, can you imagine the pressure he is in now? He's just really depressed, that's all." Switch reasoned. "Tomorrow he'll be okay. Yes, tomorrow he'll definitley be okay." Switch was lying, Rumi could tell by seeing his eyes. Further more, it sounded more like he was convincing himself rather than convincing her.

Rumi looked deeply to his eyes, doubting him without words, before sighing in defeat. "I guess you're right. For now, we should just focus on Himeko." Rumi decided. She thought it was strange for Himeko to forget about Bossun. Who could forget that annoying red-horned catterpillar?! "Anyway, about you. Why did you decide to visit Himeko? That's unlikely."

Rumi's frown was replaced with her usual big grin. "Nyaha~! Well, unknown to most people, Himeko and I actually became close! We both like sweets, we both love torturing Onii-chan and there's more! Himeko and I actually have a lot in common!" She explained. "...Really? So there are some infos unknown to me." Switch mumbled the last part silently.

"Alright. We're done." The doctor said, closing the door silently behind her. Her long dark ponytail bounced as she quickly "walked" out of there. Rumi and Switch peeked. Seeing Himeko's face, they both decided it was OK to come in.

"HELLO~!" Rumi chirped as she skipped into the room. Himeko didn't glare at her, neither did she look happy. She was emotionless. Her eyes showed no expression at all. It was as if the whole world was boring to her. Or maybe, it was like she was one of those people who'd commit suicide. She changed looks from her hand to Rumi's face.

Himeko studied Rumi's face. Her hollow, shadowed eyes didn't bright up. She didn't say a word, either. Deciding it was no big deal, Himeko turned her attention towards the window. It was a nice day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the wind was blewinf fabulously, comforting people who come across to it.

Switch came in and, recognizing his sharp, confident steps, Himeko didn't bother looking at him. After all, ever since she woke up, that weird guy that talks trough his laptop visited her every single day. He visited her so much it irritated her.

"You don't remember Rumi now, do you? He's your boyfriend's little sister." Switch explained, Rumi grinning at the "boyfriend" part. Himeko turned her attention from the window to Switch. Then she turned to the caramel-haired preteen beside him. "As I said before, I don't have any friends, let alone a boyfriend." The blond OniHime said. "So shut up. Why won't leave me alone?"

"You never told me to leave you alone until now." Himeko blushed, realizing she never did ask Switch to leave her alone, before she fixed her face and glared at the black-haired teen. "So I'm telling you now. Leave. Me. Alone."

Switch turned and leaved, leaving Himeko and Rumi alone. Himeko looked at Rumi. The OniHime didn't need any words to tell Rumi she wanted to be alone. Rumi felt as if a thunder just shocked her, but smiled a little before leaving. Before Himeko could ask why, Rumi whispered her answer as she leaved.

"Better remember me soon. After all, I'm gonna be your sister-in-law."

* * *

Rumi knocked at her brother's door, happily smiling. She did a few twirls before Bossun answered. Instead of the usual cheerful, annoying teen, Rumi found a traumitized boy staring back at her. "A...Ah... Onii-chan, I brought dumplings!" Rumi chirped as she handed Bossun the dumplings.

Bossun huffed and took the dumplings. He stared at them and then turned his attention to Rumi. "That's it?" He growled. Rumi jolted in surprise and frowned at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You disturbed at night just to give me dumplings?!"

"Yeah!"

"That's it?"

"Yup, just kidding. Now you owe me. So tomorrow we're going to the hospital!"

* * *

_**Sorry if it isn't like what you expected! You see, I have no idea how to write Rumi. And apparently, she has quite a lot lf part in this chapter :3 The end is like, RUMI, YOU'RE A GENIUS! Anyway, urusai means "shut up" and what Rumi means in the end is, Rumi brought Bossun dumplings and thus, Bossun owes her one. **_

**_Chocolate's Number 1 Fan, _**

**_Skye_**


End file.
